1. Field
Example embodiments relate to fertilizer placement tubes and systems that use the fertilizer placement tubes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a view of a conventional liquid fertilizer application system 1. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional liquid fertilizer application system 1 includes an implement comprised of a pair of disks 2 (only one of which is shown in FIG. 1), a seed tube 3, and a fertilizer hose 4. Generally speaking, the pair of disks 10 are configured to open a furrow in the ground and the fertilizer tube 4 is configured to deposit fertilizer into the furrow via a fertilizer tube 5 which receives liquid fertilizer from the fertilizer tube 4. After the fertilizer is applied to the furrow a seed is deposited in the furrow which is then covered by soil.
In some conventional liquid fertilizer application systems the fertilizer tube 5 is a rigid tube having several bends. In the conventional art the fertilizer hose 4 is attached at one end of the tube 5 to deliver fertilizer to the tube 5 which then guides the fertilizer to the furrow.